Shadowsong
"Shadowsong" redirects here. For the episode, see Shadowsong (episode). Shadowsong is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He is introduced'' in the titular episode "Shadowsong" and voiced by Henry Mandell. Shadowsong is one of the magic animals of the Jewel Riders. He is a special friend of Tamara, bonded with her through the Heart Stone, and her mount through most of the show's second season. His special unique ability is to call through and open a portal to the Wild Magic from anywhere, similar to Kit the prism fox and the wild magic gliders. In the sho rescuing him in "Shadowsong" ]] Shadowsong is an unusual unicorn, a striped 'zebracorn'. He has been introduced early during the second season. After they rescue each other from a spider monster, Tamara shares her Heart Stone with Shadowsong once they get bonded and she names him, and soon afterwards also they save the other Jewel Riders from the evil Morgana's magic trap in the Icy Wastes. "]] Coming from the Veldt realm outside of Avalon, Shadowsong is further unique in the show in that his horn can function like an Enchanted Jewel. He is also the only male magical animal seen bonded with a Jewel Rider. (The female ones include Princess Gwenevere's flying unicorn Sunstar with the Sun Stone and Fallon's unicorn princess Moondance with the Moon Stone, and formerly also Queen Anya's striped tigress Wintermane.) He is summoned by Tamara or otherwise present in most episodes afterwards, including during the final battle against Morgana in "The One Jewel". Behind the scenes Development Art director Greg Autore said: "Gwen and Fallon already had special animals. I know Tamara had her small animal friends but she was always limited to having to ride in the carriage. I wanted her to have a special animal friend like Sunstar – but how do you compete with a unicorn and a flying horse. I wanted the new friend to be totally unique and stunning in its own way. Somehow the idea of a zebra-striped unicorn came to me and we made a rough model. The model was especially cool."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two | The Jewel Riders Archive He added: "My favorite was about a “zebra-corn” character I created, then explained the storyline to the director to integrate the new character into the animation. Ironically, the episode “Shadowsong” aired with my storyline, however the product never shipped as sales slumped on the line."Adventures in Storytelling - Twelve Inch Treasures An earlier idea was an elk, but the series creator Robert Mandell hated it.The Jewel Riders Archive Podcast: Episode Two! Featuring Greg Autore | The Jewel Riders Archive Legacy * In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, the character Indigo (or Indi, as he is better known as) is a shape-shifting power crystal who stayed in the form of a purple and blue unicorn stallion to bond with Emily Fletcher and become her paladin. * Almost everything that happens between Tamara and Shadowsong in their first episode also happens to Emily and Indi in the book Heart of Avalon — most notably, the part where Indi absorbs the poisoned water elemental magic and "dies," and the Heart of Avalon breaks in half. * Kara also bonds with Starfire after naming him, just like Tamara does with Shadowsong. * Furthermore, there is also a wolf character named Moonshadow. References See also * List of characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Second season